


Life Is A Rollercoaster

by ItsAJ_B1tches



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches
Summary: Seto reflects on his life. Specifically his life with Atem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrotherWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherWhy/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the lovely BrotherWhy. I told you I would write it! ;) Love you! <3

Seto Kaiba’s life hadn’t exactly been what one would consider _normal_.

It had many dark moments scarring his soul and haunting the shadows of his memory, waiting for him to fall asleep so they could come out and play. There was one point in his life where those shadows controlled him, hanging over him like a thundercloud. His mood was stormy and his personality hostile.

Only one person could find enjoyment in the midst of the storm: Mokuba. But that was because he had been holding out for the sun to appear again. In the end, only one person could truly find beauty and love in the chaotic rain that was his entire being. That person had brought the sunshine back.

Atem.

The love of his life had a way of bringing him out of his shell. Showing him who he really was. He had reminded Seto that there _is_ fun to be had in life. That good moments _do_ exist.

Atem had chased the shadows away when they got too close. He had made Seto laugh, and cry, and shown him undying love. Even when Atem had left him to go back to the afterlife, Seto couldn’t be stopped. Their love couldn’t have ended. The shadows had grown in number as more were created from the gloom that had captured him at Atem’s departure. He isolated himself like a storm in the middle of the ocean.

He couldn’t hurt anyone out there.

When he had succeeded in using Diva’s power, he had been overjoyed! Hope that the storm would pass again, calmed the turbulent winds. And when he had found Atem, he felt the darkness retreat. They had escaped together, promising to stay with each other until the end of both of their days. Atem had his own body when he had returned, and Seto had his sun back.

It had been perfect.

Sure they had their ups and downs throughout their lives together, but the rain always passed as the sun’s rays splintered through the foreboding clouds.

Life is a rollercoaster after all.  
And Seto had grown to love rollercoasters.


	2. Please, Can We Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem wants to go somewhere. Seto doesn't want to.

“Seto?”

“Atem?”

“Can we go away together?”

“Where do you want to go?”

“Somewhere fun.”

“Like a cruise?”

“I said fun!”

“A cruise is fun!”

“No it’s not! It’s boring. I need excitement and adrenaline!”

“...”

“This is about the rollercoasters again, isn’t it!?”

“Maybeeeee…”

“That’s a yes.”

“Why do you sound so grumpy about them? They look like fun!”

“Because, I don’t want to go on them!”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t!”

“Seto...are you scared of them?”

“No!”

“Seto?”

“Don’t look at me like that!”

“Seto!?”

“Fine! I don’t like them. What’s the big deal about that?”

“I just didn't expect it. You’re building a theme park!”

“Doesn’t mean I have to go on them.”

“Don’t mumble. It’s not attractive!”

“You’re not my mother.”

“No but the fact still remains.”

“Urgh. You’re never going to shut up about them are you?”

“Nope. I could go with Yugi and the gang. Anzu’s back for a week.”

“...”

“Fine! I’ll go with you.”

“Such a jealous person.”

“I’m not jealous!”

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t look at me like that!”

“Like what, Seto?”

“You know what.”

“Now, now baby. There’s no need for growling.”

“I’m not!”

“Not now. Now you’re just pouting.”

“Ateeeeem.”

“Setoooo-hey!!”

“Shut up.”

“Mmmm. Shall we take this to the bed?”

“Sounds better than the rollercoasters.”

“Hahaha. We’ll see.”

\-----------------

“Look at your face!”

“Nooo. Shut up.”

“It’s adorable.”

“It’s not adorable! Why did you buy the picture?”

“Because I love it. It was my first rollercoaster. And also...how can I pass up the chance to have a souvenir of Seto Kaiba scared?”

“I wasn’t scared…”

“Oh please! You were shitting yourself!”

“I was not!”

“Whatever. Stay locked up in your cloud tower with your rainbows and unicorns and candy floss. I know what’s real.”

“You’re just jealous.”

“Of what?”

“My cloud tower and rainbows and unicorns and candy floss.”

“Ha. As if. I have my own.”

“And you didn’t tell me!? How could you, Atem?”

“Because I'm a mean bitch. What are you going to do about it?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas.”

“Reeeeally?”

“Hmmm. I do. Do you want to hear about them? Or should I just show you?”

“Show me.”

“As you wish, your Majesty.”

\---------------

“So how did you like it?”

“What do you think?”

“Not the sex, you idiot! I know how much you love that. I meant the rollercoaster. Did you like it?”

“Once I learned to trust someone else's engineering, I’ll admit it was quite enjoyable.”

“I knew it!”

“Still would have preferred the cruise.”

“Because you’re a rich snob. I’ll make you enjoy rollercoasters more.”

“Challenge accepted.”


	3. You Can Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto is looking a bit ill.

Seto’s legs were like jelly as he climbed out of the cart, Atem following behind with a huge, mischievous grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

“Are you okay, baby?” He asked angelically.

“Hmm.” Seto groaned in response, gripping onto the exit barrier, trying to catch his breath.

Atem walked up to stand next to his side, a small, comforting hand landing on the CEO’s back. However the touch startled him, causing Seto to jump and groan as his stomach jerked with the sudden movement and muscles clenched.

“Fuuuckkk.” He cursed.

“You can stop, you know?”

Seto looked offended at Atem’s crimson eyes that were dancing with the obvious taste of victory. Straightening his back, and ignoring the sensations assaulting his body, he set his face and turned, unsteadily striding away.

“Never.”

Atem laughed, skipping behind him.

\----------------

Seto’s face was pale, sweat dripping at his hairline and matting his face. Slowly, very slowly, he inched his way out of his seat, knowing people were watching.

He could imagine the headlines tomorrow:

Kaiba Corporations Supposedly Fearless CEO, Scared Of Rollercoasters

What Can Make Seto Kaiba Sick With Fear?

Billionaire Seto Kaiba Won’t Be The First In Line To Try His Own Rides. Find out why inside.

This was embarrassing.  
But it would be even more embarrassing if they knew the real reason why.

Atem gripped his elbow and helped haul him out of the carriage. He leaned his head on top of the crazy hair of his lover, inhaling the intoxicating scent of coconut. It grounded him.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No. I can continue.”

“Seto…”

“No!” He growled, stubbornly.

Atem sighed.   
“Fine.”

“Let’s go.”

Seto grabbed Atem’s hand and led him to the next ride.

\-------------

Seto stood like a statue, staring blanking at the loading platform as they approached the front of the queue.

His stomach twisted violently and his insides cramped painfully. His legs felt like giving out.

He turned to Atem.

“I can’t do this. I surrender.” He whispered, no longer caring about his pride.

He couldn't handle one more ride.

“Come on.” Atem leapt into action, weaving them both through the crowds and ignoring the onlookers.

He knew there was a bathroom right next to this rollercoaster. He had made sure of it.

Atem pushed Seto into the nearest stall, handing him a plastic bag and a small pouches he did so.

“I’ll be right out here, baby. Okay?”

Seto nodded, locking the door.

Atem listened, smirking slightly, as he heard Seto’s whimpers, and noises of agitation before finally, a sigh of relief.

A minute later, the flushed face of Seto Kaiba appeared from behind the door, clothes slightly disarrayed and unwilling to meet Atem’s eyes. He stretched his arm out, holding something in his clenched fist.

“I win.” Atem exclaimed triumphantly, as he grabbed the clear plastic bag containing the red silicone anal plug.


	4. Kaiba Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba's excited. Seto is happy.

“...and then over here, we have the Ultimate Coaster! Three tracks intertwining but never meeting. It’s the biggest rollercoaster in the world, and the carriages can seat 16 people. They’re the head of a blue eyes white dragon.”

Seto smiled fondly as Mokuba rambled on and on, explaining the tiniest detail to the Dorks, who were holding on to his every word with rapt attention. Or at least, some of them were.

Katsuya and Honda were more interested in what they were seeing rather than what they were hearing.

Seto scoffed.   
He wasn’t surprised. Between them, he’d be shocked if they had a brain cell to share!

No matter. Mokuba was happy. In fact he was more than happy - he was ecstatic.

They’d been dreaming about this for years.  
Developing it for years.  
And now it was ready to be opened.

Kaiba Island was getting its public opening next week.

If it wasn’t for his love for his younger brother, and the love he held for the love of his life, Seto wouldn’t be showing the Dorks any of it, unless they paid for full price admission.

Mokuba had begged him to let them see it first, however. Atem had already been promised to have the tour. So they did it all in one.

Hearing how excited Mokuba was, and seeing Atem’s fascination, made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to thank Venom_For_Free for her continued love and support. I love you so much and thank you for always being there. < 3
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! This was the prompt fill for the word: rollercoasters.
> 
> <3


End file.
